Most end-stage cells in renewing systems are short-lived and must be replaced continuously throughout life. For example, blood cells originate from a self-renewing population of multipotent hematopoietic stem cells (HSC). Hematopoietic stem cells are a subpopulation of hematopoietic cells. Hematopoietic cells can be obtained, for example, from bone marrow, umbilical cord blood or peripheral blood (either unmobilized or mobilized with an agent such as G-CSF); hematopoietic cells include the stem cell population, progenitor cells, differentiated cells, accessory cells, stromal cells and other cells that contribute to the environment necessary for production of mature blood cells. Because the hematopoietic stem cells are necessary for the development of all of the mature cells of the hematopoietic and immune systems, their survival is essential in order to reestablish a fully functional host defense system in subjects treated with chemotherapy or other agents.
Hematopoietic cell production is regulated by a series of factors that stimulate growth and differentiation of hematopoietic cells, some of which, for example erythropoietin and G-CSF, are currently used in clinical practice. One part of the control network which has not been extensively characterized, however, is the feedback mechanism that forms the negative arm of the regulatory process (Eaves et al. Blood 78:110-117, 1991).
Early studies by Lord and coworkers showed the existence of a soluble protein factor in normal murine and porcine bone marrow extracts, which was capable of reversibly inhibiting the cycling of HSC (Lord et al., Br. J. Haem. 34:441-446, 1976). This inhibitory activity (50-100 kD molecular weight) was designated stem cell inhibitor (SCI).
Purification of this factor from primary sources was not accomplished due to the difficulties inherent in an in vivo assay requiring large numbers of irradiated mice. In an attempt to overcome these problems Pragnell and co-workers developed an in vitro assay for primitive hematopoietic cells (CFU-A) and screened cell lines as a source of the inhibitory activity (see Graham et al. Nature 344:442-444, 1990).
As earlier studies had identified macrophages as possible sources for SCI (Lord et al. Blood Cells 6:581-593, 1980), a mouse macrophage cell line, J774.2, was selected (Graham et al. Nature 344:442-444, 1990). The conditioned medium from this cell line was used by Graham et al. for purification; an inhibitory peptide was isolated which proved to be identical to the previously described cytokine macrophage inflammatory protein 1-alpha (MIP-1.alpha.). Thus, MIP-1.alpha. was isolated from a cell line, not from primary material. While Graham et al. observed that antibody to MIP-1.alpha. abrogated the activity of a crude bone marrow extract, other workers have shown that other inhibitory activities are important. For example, Graham et al. (J. Exp. Med. 178:925-32, 1993) have suggested that TGF.beta., not MIP-1.alpha., is a primary inhibitor of hematopoietic stem cells. Further, Eaves et al. (PNAS 90:12015-19, 1993) have suggested that both MIP-1.alpha. and TGF.beta. are present at sub optimal levels in normal bone marrow and that inhibition requires a synergy between the two factors.
Other workers have described additional stem cell inhibitory factors. Frindel and coworkers have isolated a tetrapeptide from fetal calf marrow and from liver extracts which has stem cell inhibitory activities (Lenfant et al., PNAS 86:779-782, 1989). Paukovits et al. (Cancer Res. 50:328-332, 1990) have characterized a pentapeptide which, in its monomeric form, is an inhibitor and, in its dimeric form, is a stimulator of stem cell cycling. Other factors have also been claimed to be inhibitory in various in vitro systems (see Wright and Pragnell in Bailliere's Clinical Haematology v. 5, pp. 723-39, 1992 (Bailliere Tinadall, Paris)).
Tsyrlova et al., SU 1561261 A1, disclosed a purification process for a stem cell proliferation inhibitor.
To date, none of these factors have been approved for clinical use. However, the need exists for effective stem cell inhibitors. The major toxicity associated with chemotherapy or radiation treatment is the destruction of normal proliferating cells which can result in bone marrow suppression or gastrointestinal toxicity. An effective stem cell inhibitor would protect these cells and allow for the optimization of these therapeutic regimens. Just as there is a proven need for a variety of stimulatory cytokines (i.e., cytokines such as IL-1, IL-2, IL-3, IL-4, IL-5, IL-6, IL-7, IL-9, IL-11, IL-13, IL-14, IL-15, G-CSF, GM-CSF, erythropoietin, thrombopoietin, stem cell factor, flk2/flt3 ligand, etc., which stimulate the cycling of hematopoietic cells ) depending upon the clinical situation, so too it is likely that a variety of inhibitory factors will be needed to address divergent clinical needs.
Hemoglobin is a highly conserved tetrameric protein with molecular weight of approximately 64,000 Daltons. It consists of two alpha and two beta chains. Each chain binds a single molecule of heme (ferroprotoporphyrin IX), an iron-containing prosthetic group. Vertebrate alpha and beta chains were probably derived from a single ancestral gene which duplicated and then diverged; the two chains retain a large degree of sequence identity both between themselves and between various vertebrates (see FIG. 16A). In humans, the alpha chain cluster on chromosome 16 contains two alpha genes (alpha.sub.1 and alpha.sub.2) which code for identical polypeptides, as well as genes coding for other alpha-like chains: zeta, theta and several non-transcribed pseudogenes (see FIG. 16B for cDNA and amino acid sequences of human alpha chain). The beta chain cluster on chromosome 11 consists of one beta chain gene and several beta-like genes: delta, epsilon, G gamma and A gamma, as well as at least two unexpressed pseudogenes (see FIG. 16C for cDNA and amino acid sequences of human beta chain).
The expression of these genes varies during development. In human hematopoiesis, which has been extensively characterized, embryonic erythroblasts successively synthesize tetramers of two zeta chains and two epsilon chains (Gower I), two alpha chains and two epsilon chains (Gower II) or two zeta chains and two gamma chains (Hb Portland). As embryogenesis proceeds, the predominant form consists of fetal hemoglobin (Hb F) which is composed of two alpha chains and two gamma chains. Adult hemoglobin (two alpha and two beta chains) begins to be synthesized during the fetal period; at birth approximately 50% of hemoglobin is of the adult form and the transition is complete by about 6 months of age. The vast majority of hemoglobin (approximately 97%) in the adult is of the two alpha and two beta chain variety (Hb A) with small amounts of Hb F or of delta chain (Hb A.sub.2) being detectable.
Heme has been extensively examined with regard to its influences on hematopoiesis (see S. Sassa, Seminars Hemat. 25:312-20, 1988 and N. Abraham et al., Int. J. Cell Cloning 9:185-210, 1991 for reviews). Heme is required for the maturation of erythroblasts; in vitro, hemin (chloroferroprotoporphyrin IX - i.e., heme with an additional chloride ion) increases the proliferation of CFU-GEMM, BFU-E and CFU-E. Similarly, hemin increases cellularity in long-term bone marrow cultures.
I. Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy of Cancer
Productive research on stimulatory growth factors has resulted in the clinical use of a number of these factors (erythropoietin, G-CSF, GM-CSF, etc.). These factors have reduced the mortality and morbidity associated with chemotherapeutic and radiation treatments. Further clinical benefits to patients who are undergoing chemotherapy or radiation could be realized by an alternative strategy of blocking entrance of stem cells into cell cycle thereby protecting them from toxic side effects.
II. Bone Marrow Transplantation
Bone marrow transplantation (BMT) is a useful treatment for a variety of hematological, autoimmune and malignant diseases; current therapies include hematopoietic cells obtained from umbilical cord blood or from peripheral blood (either unmobilized or mobilized with agents such as G-CSF) as well as from bone marrow. Ex vivo manipulation of hematopoietic cells is currently being used to expand primitive stem cells to a population suitable for transplantation. Optimization of this procedure requires: (1) sufficient numbers of stem cells able to maintain long term reconstitution of hematopoiesis; (2) the depletion of graft versus host-inducing T-lymphocytes and (3) the absence of residual malignant cells. This procedure can be optimized by including a stem cell inhibitor(s) for ex vivo expansion.
The effectiveness of purging of hematopoietic cells with cytotoxic drugs in order to eliminate residual malignant cells is limited due to the toxicity of these compounds for normal hematopoietic cells and especially stem cells. There is a need for effective protection of normal cells during purging; protection can be afforded by taking stem cells out of cycle with an effective inhibitor.
III. Peripheral Stem Cell Harvesting
Peripheral blood stem cells (PBSC) offer a number of potential advantages over bone marrow for autologous transplantation. Patients without suitable marrow harvest sites due to tumor involvement or previous radiotherapy can still undergo PBSC collections. The use of blood stem cells eliminates the need for general anesthesia and a surgical procedure in patients who would not tolerate this well. The apheresis technology necessary to collect blood cells is efficient and widely available at most major medical centers. The major limitations of the method are both the low normal steady state frequency of stem cells in peripheral blood and their high cycle status after mobilization procedures with drugs or growth factors (e.g., cyclophosphamide, G-CSF, stem cell factor). An effective stem cell inhibitor would be useful to return such cells to a quiescent state, thereby preventing their loss through differentiation.
IV. Treatment of Hyperproliferative Disorders
A number of diseases are characterized by a hyperproliferative state in which dysregulated stem cells give rise to an overproduction of end stage cells. Such disease states include, but are not restricted to, psoriasis, in which there is an overproduction of epidermal cells, and premalignant conditions in the gastrointestinal tract characterized by the appearance of intestinal polyps. A stem cell inhibitor would be useful in the treatment of such conditions.
V. Gene Transfer
The ability to transfer genetic information into hematopoietic cells is currently being utilized in clinical settings. Hematopoietic cells are a useful target for gene therapy because of ease of access, extensive experience in manipulating and treating this tissue ex vivo and because of the ability of blood cells to permeate tissues. Furthermore, the correction of certain human genetic defects may be possible by the insertion of a functional gene into the primitive stem cells of the human hematopoietic system.
There are several limitations for the introduction of genes into human hematopoietic cells using either retrovirus vectors or physical techniques of gene transfer: (1) The low frequency of stem cells in hematopoietic tissues has necessitated the development of high efficiency gene transfer techniques; and (2) more rapidly cycling stem cells proved to be more susceptible to vector infection, but the increase of the infection frequency by stimulation of stem cell proliferation with growth factors produces negative effects on long term gene expression, because cells containing the transgenes are forced to differentiate irreversibly and lose their self-renewal. These problems can be ameliorated by the use of a stem cell inhibitor to prevent differentiation and loss of self-renewal.